Hiei's horrible very bad day or whatever
by Ivyfox
Summary: It's a stupid story i got bored and typed and im in a bad mood so if you hate it TOO BAD! oh and please Review this story is about hiei babysitting or something like that and- AW JUST READ THE FREAKIN STORY!


HIEI'S HORRIBLE VERY BAD DAY

I don't own yyh so get off my back I dun own anything!

Hiei walks into koenma's office."what does that toddler want from me now?" He looks at koenma who's sitting on his desk. "Hello Hiei I want to ask a favor of you." The toddler said. "What is it? Something Urameshi can't do?" Hiei asks hoping it wasn't a one man little mission yusuke made an excuse to get out of. "Yes very important yusuke can't do it" Koenma says. Hiei smirks making him look like he just murdered a child. Koenma shivers."Go to this adress in the human world and they'll tell you all about the mission" Hiei nods and snaches up the adress and runs off.

Hiei arrives at a light pink house with a dark pink door and white shudders. "Hn." He knocks on the front door. A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes answers. "Hello come in." She says letting Hiei in. "I have to go Mr. uh?" "Hiei" Hiei says "Make sure they're in bed by 10:00 bye" She heads out the door. Hiei looks very confused now."Who's in bed by 10:00?" He asks. "Koenma sent you right?"she asks "yeah" Hiei says. "To babysit?" she says. Hiei growls"I'll kill him!" she rolls her eyes"Please watch my children for the night I have something very important to do" Hiei sighs and nods.

How hard can it be? Hiei thinks. The blond haired woman walks out the door. Two children run in ones a little girl around the age of 3 and the other is a boy about 5. Hiei watches the girl chase the boy around him in a circle. He moves quickly and seperates both children. Then he hears the cry of a baby. "Huh? whats that?" He asks "Thats our little brother Jack hes only one year old" the boy says

Hiei growls and rushes into the next room to find a baby in a crib. He sighs picking it up then smelling a foul odor." I think he went to the bathroom" The little girl says watching what Hiei's doing. "you have to change his diper." Hiei's eyes fill with horror. He sets the baby on the table and undoes the old diper."watch out he likes to-" The little girl is interrupted by Hiei growling beacause the baby just went wee wee all over his shirt. The little boy laughs at Hiei. Hiei throws the dirty diper at the boy.The boy cries having poop in his hair and on his clothes.

Hiei changes the baby's diper and runs a bath for the little boy. the girl runs in."Uncle Hiei Gary's drawing all over the walls!" Hiei growls"come on Emily." He says getting up. He grabs Gary out of the hallway and tries to get him to take a bath. but that only results to Gary running around the house naked.Hiei chaces after him."Could this get any worse?"

After Gary gets his bath Hiei plops down on the couch sighing.Emily runs in."Uncle Hiei Gary ripped the head off my Barbie doll!"( . DONT OWN THAT EITHER) Hiei sighs"glue it back on" Emily cries. Hiei groans going into the next room taking the doll from gary and screws its head back on"There happy?"he says gritting his teeth."thank you uncle Hiei"Emily ays wiping her tears away and taking her doll from him. "I'm hungry!"Gary cries."Yeah whats for supper?"Emily asks.Hiei growls then thinks and goes in the kitchen and looks in the freezer. He pulls out some ice cream. He scoops it out into a few bowls and gives one bowl to each of them. the sets the other bowl down and gets the baby grabbing a bottle of milk out of the refridgorator.He lets the baby drink from the bottle while he tries to multitask by eating his ice cream.

After feeding and burping the baby who threw up on him he continued to eat his ice cream. Emily flings a spoonful at Hiei's face. Hiei growls wiping the ice cream from his face"YOU KIDS ARE LITTLE BRATS!"Both kids start crying."BOTH OF YOU JUST GO TO BED!"he yells. they run off to bed.Hiei sits on the couch watching TV and Emily comes in"WHAT DID GARY DO NOW!?"Hiei growls"Nothin uncle Hiei i was just wonderin if you'd read me a bedtime story."Hiei sighs and nods. Emily hands him a book."Can i sleep on the couch?"she asks"I wanna too!"Gary yells running in. Hiei sighs "Fine you can sleep on the couch" Emily smiles"thank you uncle Hiei" Hiei groans"I'm not your uncle"He reads them a story until they sleep then he falls asleep.

The blond woman walks in.she smiles at Hiei Emily and Gary.Then she hears Jack crying and runs in to where he is.She picks him up and he stops crying then says"Uncy Hiei" seeing Hiei walk in."oh my god thats your first word"She says smiling to jack. Hiei sighs"can i go now"The blond nods"tell koenma the babysitter was great" Hiei managed a weak smile the heads out the door.He goes back to koenma's office. "Ah hello Hiei how'd it go?" Hiei growls"you ever make me do that again and I'll kill y-"Hiei is interrupted by Emily and Gary running in"UNCLE HIEI!"both of them shout jumping on him. The blond woman comes in holding Jack who keeps saying Hiei's name. Koenma smiles"Did you have fun Hiei?" The blond slaps koenma"That was evil making this poor man babysit my children when you know its your job!"koenma growls"I'm just a baby myself!"Hiei growls"thats not what you always say!"

END

Me:those kids absolutly loved Hiei at the end!

Hiei: Shut up!

Me:oh come on i know you like those kids!


End file.
